Change for the Better
by emina15
Summary: I changed. I don't think they will recognize me anymore, but i am still me. Only time will tell. I miss him, even though it was only a little time i spent with him. Fem!KurokoXAomine pair...
1. Prologue

**this has been edited by Raina1...thank you very much...  
**

**I don't own Kuroko no Basuke…..**

**When I finished reading all the chapters with kuroko in it… I suddenly got an idea for a plot…**

**I apologize for my grammar mistakes and so on…**

**I desperately need a beta….**

**This is set in Teikou Middle School…**

**Oh this is a Female Kuroko and Aomine pair**

**Akashi-kun is cousins with my Fem! Kuroko...i got the idea from the story Blood is thicker than Water...**

**I also like overprotective GoM's…..**

* * *

**_~Prologue~_**

* * *

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

"Hey, did you hear that? We have a new student!" shouted an excited boy to the rest of his classmates.

The class got noisy when they heard that. They asked the male student a bunch of questions.

"Is the new student a guy or a girl?"

"Really? It's been 2 months since the first day of class. Why now?" wondered another student.

They were interrupted when their homeroom teacher Kei-sensei slammed the door open, which startled the students. But when they saw that it was their beloved teacher, they immediately asked questions. Their teacher was getting a migraine with their constant questions. The class that was left in the care of Takami Kei-sensei was a close knit group. This often led the other sections of the Second Years to become jealous.

SLAM!

They shut their mouths when their beloved sensei slammed his roster on the teacher's table.

"Anyway, yes, we have a new student. The student is a girl. She only enrolled now because she was still recuperating from her illness. She waited until her doctor and parents gave her the go signal that it was all right for her to go back to school. So are there any questions? None? Okay then, let me introduce you to the new student. Come on in!" he said the last part for the student outside the door. The class waited eagerly for their new friend to come in, while their sensei was writing her name on the board.

The door opened and the new student came in and went toward the teacher's table.

"Okay everyone, I would like to introduce our new addition to our class. Be nice to her, all right? Kuroko-chan, why don't you introduce yourself to everyone?" said Kei-sensei while putting the chalk down and smiling down at her.

The class was quiet and saw that the new student was fidgeting slightly. When they looked closely, they saw that she was quite beautiful. With long, light blue hair that cascaded to her behind and light blue eyes that accompanied her pale complexion, she was so beautiful, that the guys were drooling and the girls were filled with envy.

"I'm….my name is…. Kuroko Tetsumi. It's nice to meet you all. Please take care of me." She said, with a beautiful voice that awed the occupants in the room.

The teacher saw that the stares of his students were unnerving the new one. So he looked them in their eyes and coughed. The students stopped staring at her for a while and they looked at each other with silent agreement and stood up abruptly, startling Tetsumi.

"Umm…ano?..." stuttered Tetsumi… but she was cut off by the excited voices of her fellow classmates.

She blushed under their cheering. The male representative of her class went over to her and bowed.

"Welcome to our Class. We are happy that you came and we welcome you wholeheartedly. Our class 2B is a close knit group. So we will protect you if you are bullied by the other sections or senpais." He smiled down at Kuroko since she was quite petite for her age.

"And we decided, we will call you our hime, because you look like one," said a girl that appeared beside the male Representative.

Tetsumi gave them a smile that attracted all of them, which led the other girls to glomp on her, squealing about how cute she was and making the boys blush really hard. The teacher chuckled at their antics.

'It seems that Kuroko-chan will fit in nicely here,' he thought.

They all started introducing themselves to her.

.

.

.

**_~ after school ~_**

**_.  
_**

**_.  
_**

**_.  
_**

* * *

**AKASHI's POV**

* * *

'Today there is no practice," I thought, "so I better go home. Hmm, I haven't heard from Tetsuya for a while now. He left about a month after our first year. I wonder why? I better ask Mom. Ever since he left, I regretted neglecting him. We were close when we were kids, but when I joined the basketball team, I seemed to get distracted all the time and forget about him. I want to patch things with him."

I sighed. "You are such an idiot, Seijuro."

By the time I finished reprimanding myself, I arrived home.

"I'm home!" I called out to my parents since I know that they didn't have to work today.

My mom was the Superintendent and Principal of Rakuzan High, while my dad owned a large company.

"Oh Sei-chan! Welcome home! Come to the kitchen, I already finished cooking!"

Even though they were rich, they didn't really like to brag about it and liked doing things themselves.

When we finished eating we had family time watching T.V. in the living room.

"Mom, Dad, can I ask you something?" I asked.

"What is it?" answered my mother

"Um, I haven't heard from Tetsuya for a year now. Do you know what happened to him?"

"Oh, we forgot, we didn't tell you!" said my dad

"Tell me what?" I asked

"Oh, Tetsu-chan is enrolled in your school now. I think your aunt said that Tetsu-chan's in Class 2B," replied my mom.

"2B? That section is quite close with each other," I thought out loud.

"Yes, that was what your Aunt said too. Oh, and one more thing!" said Mom excitedly

"Hmm?" I raised my left eyebrow at her.

"Tetsu-chan's really cute now. Oh, not that Tetsu-chan wasn't cute in the past! But whenever I see Tetsu-chan, it makes me want to squeal and glomp Tetsu-chan!" squealed Mom while Dad agreed with her.

"Hmm, he is quite feminine…" I recalled the last time I saw her. I looked at my parents. They looked at me with amusement. I cocked my brow again. "What?" I asked.

"Oh, you will see tomorrow. Promise you will see Tetsu-chan at school tomorrow?" said Mom.

"Okay, I am planning on it anyway," I replied.

"Good, now off to bed," said Dad. I looked at the clock and it really was late. I bade my goodbyes to them and went to bed, my last thought being: 'I wonder how Tetsuya is doing? Will he look more feminine than before? Mom said that he became cuter than before. Oh well, I'll see him tomorrow.'

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N:**

**Hi...**

**Yes, I know that Akashi-kun is quite OC…..well this is fanfic…**

**Please review…..**

**I would like it you gave me your opinions to this…**


	2. Chapter 1

**this has been edited by Raina1...thank you very much  
**

**I don't own kuroko no basuke….**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

**Akashi**

* * *

It's break time so I better go to Class 2B and see how Tetsuya's been doing.

I asked a student near the door.

"Hey, is there a student here that goes by the name of Kuroko?"

"Yeah, there is. Why?"

"I'm Kuroko's cousin," I said to him.

"Oh then. Hime, there is someone looking for you, saying you're his cousin!" shouted the guy towards the seat by the window.

'Hime? Why are they calling Tetsuya Hime? Is he more feminine than in the past?' I asked myself. I saw a girl walking toward me. When I looked closely, she looked like Tetsuya but she was obviously a girl. He didn't have a sister, so who was she? Wait, Mom said that he had become cuter. Don't tell me that Tetsuya is a girl!?

When she reached me, her face broke out into a beautiful smile. If she was Tetsuya, then she was as captivating as she was before.

"Sei-chan? Oh my God, it is Sei-chan! How are you?" she asked.

Well, there's the evidence. The only one I let call me 'chan' other than my parents, uncle and aunt, was Tetsuya.

"Let's talk. Shall we go to the roof? No one is there," I said to her.

She smiled, held my hand, and walked toward the roof.

"What happened?" I asked as we stood by the edge of the rooftop, leaning against the fence.

"Ever since I was a child," she began, "I have always been weak. I felt that something was wrong with me. I couldn't put it off anymore, so when I entered middle school, I fainted at home. Luckily mom and dad were there. They took me to the hospital. There Daddy examined me, along with a friend. The test results came back. The result said that I was a girl. _Genetically a girl_," she said to me sadly.

I reached for her hand and squeezed it gently. She smiled at me in return.

"You knew that I couldn't play basketball well like you and Dad right? It seemed my being a boy had limited me. The doctor said that if I stayed a boy, I would have to experience more pain until my body couldn't handle it anymore. So the only choice I had was to be a girl. They also told me that I could still play basketball like you and Dad. During my rehabilitation, I practiced it and became really good at it. I even beat Dad a couple of times! I excelled at everything I did. Mom and Dad let me take defence lessons so that I could learn how to protect myself. I played different kinds of sports and I excelled in all of them. You know that my mom is a trainer and a therapist, right? Ever since I was a child she taught me. I honed it so that I could help people and dad, being a doctor and a retired pro-basketball player, taught me everything, like First Aid and lots of other things!" she continued.

"Yea, Aunt really is the best, as well as uncle. I get it. But why are you not still in First Year since you didn't attend the rest of the school year last year?" I asked.

"Oh, I was home-schooled, and since I took a test that will decide for me if I will be held back, or be in the same year as you, Sei-chan" she replied.

"I see… So are your classmates nice to you? If not, tell me, and I'll deal with it," I told her while still holding her hand.

She looked at me curiously and asked me, "What happened?"

"What?" I arched my brow at her.

"What happened, you didn't care before, why now? Is it because I am a girl?" she said narrowing her eyes at me.

I sighed. I really messed up didn't I? I let go of her hand and ruffled my hair.

"I apologize about that. Ever since you left, I was thinking about it really hard. You know the saying that '_you won't know what's important until it is gone'_? That happened to me. So I am really sorry," I said sincerely.

"I forgive you," she smiled at me.

"What? Wait, Tetsuya, just like that?" I asked.

"It's Tetsumi now. Yes, just like that. I love you, Sei-chan, you are my family, and because of that I forgive you." She hugged me. I returned the hug, pleased and happy that she forgave me. We broke the hug and smiled at each other again.

"Hmm, so did you join any clubs yet? And why are they calling you 'Hime'?" I asked.

"Not yet, I just transferred yesterday. Ah, they said that I looked like a princess to them. What class are you from?" she asked me.

"Really? It fits you, all right. Why don't you join us? Basketball, I mean. I'm from Class 2A," I told her.

"But I am a girl, Sei-chan," she said it like it was the most obvious thing.

"Oh, you didn't know? There is a rule that says that the girls can play with the guys since about five years ago. The girls like to cheer rather than to play with the guys, so there hasn't been one yet," I told her.

She sweat-dropped. "Hmm, I'll think about it. Oh, I should tell you this, I did join the basketball team last year," she said to me.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes, but I was not good enough so I was on the third strings," she replied.

Suddenly my phone vibrated. I looked at it and smiled. "Well, it looks like I can see how your skills are later on," I said to her.

She was confused so I showed her my phone.

"Then let's play one-on-one later," she said excitedly.

I nodded and gave her a smile.

The five minute bell went off.

"Oh, there's the bell, we have to back to our classrooms, Sei-chan," she said to me.

"Ah, by the way, since we don't have practice later on, let's go home together," I told her.

She smiled and kissed my cheek. I blushed and she told me that she had to go. I waved to her goodbye and she did the same.

I touched my cheek. What was that about? Well, that was new! Anyway, I better get back to class or I'll be late. I went down the stairs to go back to my classroom.

.

.

* * *

**Normal**

* * *

Unbeknownst to them, there were four men and one girl up on the other side of the roof. Since they couldn't hear anything from far away, they were shocked that their serious captain was holding hands, hugging, and kissing, a girl- actually, the girl kissed their captain- it was so out of character. They had a meltdown.

"Oh my god! Was that really our captain?!" asked the panicking Kise.

"Yes, it was really our captain," replied Modirima while mumbling that his horoscope did say to be prepared for a surprise.

"Do you think that it was Aka-chins Girlfriend?" asked Murasakibara while still munching on his sweets.

"Hmm, but that girl, she looks so familiar," mumbled Aomine.

"Oh my god, she is really beautiful. I wonder what class she is in? I've never seen her before," said Momoi.

"Well, she's not in 2C," replied Aomine.

"Well, she's not in 2D either, right Satsuki-chi?" asked Kise of his girlfriend, Momoi, who agreed.

"She's not on 2E as well, right Mido-chin?" said Murasakibara.

"Yes, she is either from 2A or 2B," said Midorima.

"Whenever we passed by 2A, we didn't see that girl," said Kise.

"Yeah, so she must be in 2B," mumbled Momoi.

They heard the bell ring, signalling that their break is over. They hurried and ran to their respective classrooms. All were still wondering about the girlfriend of their captain.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N:**

**Hey, here's chapter 1….**

**I'll probably start with chapter 2…**

**So please review….**


	3. Chapter 2

**this has been edited by Raina1...thank you very much**

**I don't own Kuroko no Basuke**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Today was Friday. It had been two days since the cousins met after being a year apart.

The regulars, Akashi-kun, Murasakibara-kun, Midorima-kun, Aomine-kun, and Kise-kun would be having training camp that was being held by their coach. So they had to stay in school for two days and one night, along with their manager. Their coach and assistant coach were going to be there as well.

Since today was Friday, their dismissal would be at three in the afternoon.

_4:00pm in the afternoon~_

We found the regulars training seriously with the guide of their manager, coach, and assistant coach.

They didn't notice a girl came with a bag slung over her right shoulder and several bento boxes on both on her hands, enough for eight people. The assistant coach saw the girl by the door and went to greet her.

"How may I help you, young lady?" asked Ran-sensei the assistant coach.

"Um, ano, sensei, I was asked to give this to Akashi Seijuro-kun. It's his clothes and sleeping bag. When I heard that he was at training camp, I made bentos for everyone else as well." The girl smiled up at Ran-sensei. The sensei thought that she looked so cute and hugged her.

"Um..." stuttered the girl.

"Oh, I am so sorry, you look really cute. Oh right, I'll tell the coach and get Akashi-kun for you. Why don't you put those down, they look heavy!" said Ran-sensei, and the girl did what she said.

The sensei went to the coach and told him. He nodded and shouted. "Akashi-kun, there is someone here for you! A twenty minute break for everyone!"

They all stopped training and looked at the captain's visitor. It was a girl wearing a white off shoulder sweater underneath and a dark blue tank top over a short jean skirt that stopped at the middle of her thigh and sneakers. A hat that hid her face but they saw that her hair was a light blue colour.

When the girl saw that she had their captain's attention, she waved at him. He was about to go to her when Kise yelled loud enough for the regulars and their manager to hear: "Ah, that is Captain's girlfriend!"

The other boys and their manager looked over.

"You're right!" they said at the same time.

"Girlfriend? Who gave you that idea?" asked their captain, narrowing his eyes.

They gulped and said that they saw them on the rooftop together. Their captain shrugged and went over to the girl.

.

.

* * *

**~Akashi~**

* * *

Hmm, speaking of girlfriends, does she have a boyfriend? I thought. I better ask her next time. I won't allow her to date someone I don't approve off.

"What are you doing here Tetsu?" I asked her.

"Oh, auntie asked me if I could deliver your things to you. Since I had nothing to do and she told me you have a training camp, I made you guys bentos! There are desserts in them as well. You said before that Murasakibara-kun liked sweets so I made his sweeter than the others. His is the one on the bottom, so you can't mistake it. I made them so they can give you energy for your training. I'm sorry, I didn't bring any drinks with me. The three bentos piled together are for your Coaches and your manager," she told me.

Ah, she made delicious food. From our last get together, I heard from auntie that she could make food that was best if someone was training and was quite delicious.

"Ah, it's all right, we have a vending machine outside anyway. Thanks for giving me this. What are you doing later?" I asked.

"Oh, I'll be home alone later on. Mom and Dad are busy with work, so they will be back tomorrow afternoon," she told me.

Alone. At home. That is not good. I blinked at her and remembered that my parents would be busy as well.

"Why don't you help us with our training? It is bad for a girl to be home alone, you know," I told her.

"I'll be fine, Sei-chan. I don't want to disturb you anymore than I have."

"No, I won't have it. I'll go ask the coach," I told her.

"Coach!" I shouted. He heard and went with the rest towards us. But the others were a good enough distance that they couldn't see her properly. The assistant coach was coming with him as well.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Can she stay with us in our training? She can help us as well. Her mother is a first rate Trainer and Therapist. So she knows these things as well. Her father is a retired-pro-basketball player as well and a doctor. So she can help us if we have injuries and she said that she will be home alone tonight and her parents are at work," I told him.

"Well, it is bad for a girl to stay alone at night. She can even help us improve your training. I agree," said Rei-sensei, our coach.

"But Sei-chan..." She started but I cut her off.

"No buts, everything is different now, and you know it. Besides, the coach already said yes, you will have company rather than being alone," I told her firmly.

"He is right, so you should stay with us," added Ran-sensei.

"Okay, if you're sure. But I have to go home and pack my things. I didn't bring anything," she replied to me.

"About that, did you carry this all the way from your house?" I asked.

"Oh no, Daddy dropped me off and helped me carry this here. He left a while ago, while you guys were training," she told me

"I see."

Hmm. I looked at her things and called the rest of the regulars. They came closer and I told them.

"Guys, bring this to the bench, she made bentos for all of us. We will eat it for dinner later on."

They were surprised and thanked her.

She told me she would be back later on to help us with our training. She hugged me, kissed my cheek and left.

I looked at the others and they were staring at me.

"What are you staring at?"

"Are you sure, she is not your girlfriend?" the regulars and our manager asked at the same time.

"Yes, I'm sure. She's my childhood friend," I told them. I wasn't lying, we were childhood friends. I just didn't tell them that she was my cousin. I liked messing with them, I grinned, and they backed off, scared of what I was thinking. I cackled evilly. This was so going to be interesting when I revealed to them that she's my cousin.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N:**

**Here's chapter 2….**

**I can't seem to stop…**

**If I do it will disappear….**

**And I don't want that….**

**Please review…..**


	4. Chapter 3

**this has been edited by Raina1...thank you very much**

**I don't own Kuroko no Basuke**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

**Tetsumi**

* * *

I arrived at my house, and I quickly change to a slightly loose fitting shirt and jean shorts, as well as tennis shoes. Not forgetting my cap, I went and made my bento. I packed my clothes and sleeping bag and decided to leave to go back to school.

Aomine-kun hadn't changed at all. Hmm, I wonder if he remembered me? I hope so. Well, I couldn't help but hope. Ever since he helped me practice, I've admired him, and that attraction had grown into something more.

Sigh. I guess it was good for me to be a girl.

Snapping out of it, I arrived at the school gym. I went in and went directly towards the coaches. They saw me and greeted me. I still had my hat on, so they couldn't see my face, when I turned my attention at the regulars and their manager. They were greatly disappointed, minus my dear cousin.

"All right, since she is here, how about a game? A one on one game with the rest, so she can now start on your training regimen. Are you ready?" Sei-chan asked me.

"Sure, Sei-chan," I replied. It seemed that they were surprised to hear my voice, except for my cousin.

"Oh, can you call me 'kun' instead of 'chan'? Or just plainly Sei?" he asked.

"Sure, Sei-_kun,_" I replied, amused. He smirked.

"So, who will be first?" I asked Sei.

"Atsushi, get ready. After him will be Shintaro, then Ryouta, and lastly Daiki," he announced.

I stretched for a while and Sei passed me the ball.

I guess it was time to start!

I looked towards Murasakibara-kun. Wah! He was tall! If I remembered clearly, Sei told me that he was the centre for this team.

Well, there was always a way. I had the advantage, being small. After five minutes, I won against him.

"All right, that will be enough Atsushi. Shintaro get ready!" ordered Sei. I looked towards the rest; it seemed they were getting excited.

"Since Sei told me you were the shooter for this team, shall we just shoot three-pointers until your limit?" I asked him.

"All right, but I will not lose, like Murasakibara," he told me hotly.

I arched my brow at Sei at that. He just shrugged in return. Oh well.

Hmm, it seemed he can shoot till half court only. I practically destroyed him when I shot at full court.

"Hmm well, she'll help you later. Ryouta, you're next!" announced Sei.

"Since Sei told me that you can imitate any play, shall we test it then?" I told him and he grinned at me in return.

Play after play, he copied everything. I decided that I shouldn't drag this on anymore.

"Did you know, no matter how well you imitate someone's play, there is always a limit that your body cannot handle?" I told him.

After five minutes his knees gave out.

"Excuse me, Manager-san. Do you have an ice pack?" I asked. She nodded and handed it to me. I let the towel cool over the ice pack and proceeded to wrap the cool towel on Kise-kun's leg. I the manager what to do while I finished my last game with Aomine-kun; it had been a while since I played one on one with Aomine-kun.

"Daiki, get ready!" said Sei.

I stretched for a while, so as not to let my muscles get cramped.

"Hmm, who are you? Why do I get the feeling that I know you?" Aomine-kun asked me.

"You'll know later on. For now let us play," I told him simply while tugging my hat lower so he wouldn't see my face.

He was surprised that I could match him in speed and play. I was happy that I was getting to play him again.

"All right, that is enough!" shouted Sei. We snapped out of it. Well, it seemed that I won. I shrugged and accepted the towel given to me by Sei.

"All rright, I would like to introduce to you my childhood friend," said Sei. Getting their attention, they stared at me hard. Okay, that was creepy.

I took off my hat and smiled at them. It seemed the guys were blushing immensely. I blinked and wondered why.

"Her name is Kuroko Tetsumi, she is also my cousin, from my father's side," he continued.

Still confused, I asked Sei. "Why are they blushing?" I asked him innocently. He blinked and looked at the other regulars and smiled sadistically.

"Saa, I _wonder_ why they are blushing?"

The regulars snapped out of their daze when they heard their captain's voice.

I shrugged and put it in the category for 'boys' that confused me to no end. Hmm, I was once a boy, so I should know this right? Hmm…

"Wait, did you just say her last name was Kuroko? Do you have a brother that goes by the name of Tetsuya?" asked Aomine-kun.

I looked at my cousin and saw his trust for his fellow teammates. I should trust them too.

"Well, no, I don't have a brother. I _am_ Tetsuya Aomine-kun. It _has_ been a long time!" I smiled at him.

"Wait…WHAT?!" he shouted.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N:**

**I'll stop here….**

**Gotta sleep….**

**Please review….**

**I was surprised that many have alerted and favourited my story…**

**Thank you very much…**

**And oh don't forget to review….**

**Bye for now…**

**ZzzzZZzzzzZZZzzzzz**


	5. Chapter 4

**This has been edited by Raina1…thank you very much**

**I don't own Kuroko no Basuke**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

**~Aomine Daiki's PoV~**

* * *

I was surprised that she could match me in speed and play. Hmm, why did I get the feeling that I've played with her before?

"All right, that is enough!" shouted the captain. We snapped out of it. Well, it seemed that she won. I shrugged and accepted the defeat.

"All right, I would like to introduce to you my childhood friend," announced captain once we sat at the benches while she and the captain were standing in front of us. Hmm, I wondered what she looked like? That light blue hair colour was very rare. I wondered what her eyes were like. If they were light blue as well, I wonder if she was related to Tetsu? Ah, Tetsu! I hadn't seen him in a year. I wondered how he was doing. I wondered if he was still playing basketball. Hmm. I shook out of my musings when captain cleared his throat.

She took off her hat and revealed to us a beauty hidden by the hat. I could feel heat rising into my face.

"Her name is Kuroko Tetsumi, she is also my cousin from my father's side," he continued.

Wait, captain's cousin? Then I had a chance! Wait, a chance? Where did that come from? Well, she was beautiful.

"Why are they blushing?" she asked captain innocently. He blinked and looked at us and smiled sadistically, telling us that we had to get through him before we could ask her out.

"Saa, I _wonder_ why they are blushing?" we snapped back to reality when they heard their captain's menacing voice.

We saw her shrug. Wait Kuroko. Kuroko Tetsuya. She must be Tetsu's imouto. I better ask how he was doing. I missed him. Ah, as a friend. What was happening to me? Sigh.

"Wait, did you just say her last name is Kuroko? Do you have a brother that goes by the name of Tetsuya?" I asked.

She looked at our captain, letting her know that he trusted us to keep a secret.

"Well, no, I don't have a brother. Tetsuya is _me,_ Aomine-kun. It has been a long time," she smiled at me.

I could drown in her smile. Wait, did she just say what I think she said?

"I'm sorry; I think I heard it wrong. I thought I heard that you said that you were Tetsuya. I must be really tired." I laughed. I saw her arch her brow.

"No, Aomine-kun, I am Kuroko Tetsuya from last year. If you want proof, the first time we met, you thought I was a ghost and hid in the corner of the gym." She told me.

Wait, only me and Tetsu knew about that!

"Wait…WHAT?! But you're a girl! I know from last year that you were a boy!" I shouted, startling her.

"Ah, I'll tell you what I told Sei then. Where should I start? When I was a child I was always weak for a boy, you could say, and for some reason I had a feminine face." She shrugged.

"When I entered middle school last year, about a month after the start of school, I had an attack more painful than in my childhood that I couldn't take it and fainted. Luckily for me my parents were there and they brought me to the hospital. There, Daddy and his friend told me that I was a girl _genetically_, not a boy. If I chose to stay as a boy, the attacks would come back more painful than ever. So the only choice was for me to be a girl, and it seemed when I was a boy, my body was limited, and me becoming a girl would benefit me greatly. I excelled in sports that I was so weak in the past and now here I am." She finished with a smile.

"And I ask of all of you to keep this just between us", said captain with a glare that we couldn't refuse.

I looked at the others and we nodded.

Man, the guy that I like is a girl now. Wait, like? I looked at her and she saw me looking and smiled.

Ah, I could feel myself blushing again.

Oh, I have it bad…

Well, at least she returned to me. I would just let time decide.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N:**

**Hello**

**Here is the next chapter hope you like it…..**

**Working on the next…..**

**pls review...**

**thank you very much...**


	6. Chapter 5

**thanks to Raina1 for editing this...  
**

**I don't own Kuroko no Basuke**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

**~Normal PoV~**

* * *

Well, that shocked everyone, but with one meaningful glare from their captain, they welcomed her eagerly.

"Shall we have dinner now, Coach?" asked Akashi.

"Yes, of course." While Aomine-kun and Kuroko-chan were playing, Momoi-chan and Ran-Sensei went out and bought drinks from the vending machine.

Akashi saw that they bought Pocari; he got it and gave it to his cousin.

"Thank you, Sei," she told him. He smiled in return.

"Ah, so you like Pocari, Tetsu-chan. Is it all right if I call you that? My name is Momoi Satsuki but you can call me Satsu-chan." Momoi beamed at Tetsumi

"Ah, yes I do. It is all right with me, Satsu-chan." Tetsumi smiled back at her.

"Ne, ne, did Aomine-kun really get scared when he met you last year?" she asked.

"Ah, he did, he was shaking really badly," Tetsumi replied.

"Hey, stop telling them that, Tetsu!" said Aomine.

"Hoho, Aomine-chi got scared!" added Kise.

"I can't believe a middle schooler got scared of ghost," mumbled Midorima.

"Mine-chin is scared of ghosts?" asked Murasakibara.

"All right, that is enough teasing, we should eat now. Satsuki can you help Tetsumi distribute the bentos?" asked Akashi.

"I'd love to."

The two girls distributed the bentos individually. But when Tetsumi gave Aomine's bento, they accidentally brushed their hands, and it made Aomine blush. Lastly, Murasakibara's bento was given.

"Ah, Murasakibara-kun, Sei told me you liked sweets. So I made yours sweeter than the others." She told him.

"Really?" Murasakibara childishly asked. She nodded in return.

"Hmm, ne Tetsu-chan, why does Ryouta's bento taste different than mine?" she asked.

"Oh, since I was told by Auntie that they were training, I made the other five different bentos to help them train. I tested it out when I was helping my mother train players of different sports," Tetsumi replied.

"Really? That is amazing, right, Ran-sensei?" she said to the coaches.

"It is. Can I ask you something, Kuroko-chan?" said the coach.

"Oh, yes, what is it?" Tetsumi answered.

"What club are you in?" Rei-sensei asked.

"Oh, I haven't joined any yet. I just transferred last Monday," she replied.

"Oh, you're a late enrollee?" asked Ran-sensei.

"Yes, I have to wait for my parent's approval for me to go back to school," she replied.

"I see. It must have been hard," added Momoi.

"It was, but I get to meet Sei again, and go back to school, so it's fine," she smiled.

"Hmm, is it all right if you joined the basketball team? As a manager, along with Momoi-chan, and as a player, along with the other regulars. Girls are allowed to play with the boys," said the coach.

"Umm, Sei told me that as well, but I haven't decided yet," she replied while looking at her cousin.

"Come on, Tetsumi, it would be a waste of your talent if you didn't play and help us train," said Akashi while the others nodded.

"Please, please say yes. I am the only girl here, and it really gets boring, I will be in-charge of information and strategy, and you will be in-charge of training and first aid," added Momoi excitedly.

"Oh, okay," Tetsumi gave up.

"Great! That's settled then. You will be number eight. Murasakibara-kun is number three, Akashi-kun as the captain is number four, Aomine-kun is number five, Midorima-kun is number six and Kise-kun is number seven," said Ran-sensei.

"Oh, Tetsu-chan, what class are you in? I am from 2D together with Kise-kun, my boyfriend. His full name is Kise Ryouta," Momoi said.

"Ah, I'm from 2B" she replied.

"Oh, I heard that your class is really close with each other," said Kise.

"Ah, yes. They even gave me a nickname the first time they met me," she said.

"A nickname huh? Can I ask what it is? My name is Midorima Shintaro. What is your sign as well, so I can check your horoscope? I am from 2E along with Murasakibara Atsushi," Midorima asked.

"Ah, it's Aquarius, and umm…the nickname….'me…." Her tone lowered at the end that they couldn't hear the last part.

"Ah, I'm sorry, we didn't hear it," said Murasakibara-kun.

She blushed and looked towards her cousin for help. Akashi chuckled and shook his head and she pouted.

'How cute,' they all thought at the same time, while Aomine couldn't help but blush.

"Ah, you already know my name, but I'll introduce myself again. I'm Aomine Daiki from class 2C. So what is your nickname?" Aomine coughed.

"Umm, it's Hime" she replied.

"Hime, huh?" said Kise thinking out loud.

"Well, it does suit you," said Midorima while the rest agreed.

"Then it's decided, I'm going to call you Hime-chi/hime-chin," Kise and Murasakibara declared together.

She blushed really hard and hid behind Akashi that led the others to laugh.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N:**

**Well here I'll stop here…**

**Look forward to the next….**

**Ahahaha**

**With this pace I think by next week it will be complete…just maybe…**

**Ahahahhahaha**

**Please review…**


	7. Chapter 6

**thanks to Raina1 for editing this  
**

**I don't own Kuroko no Basuke**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 6**

* * *

**~Normal PoV~**

* * *

When they were finished eating. Tetsumi asked them to do light stretches.

"Why?" everyone asked, except Akashi, trusting his cousin.

"It is to make your body lighter," she simply replied and complied.

After that was done, the regulars felt that their bodies had become lighter, like Tetsumi had said.

"Wow, I feel lighter!" said Kise.

The others agreed.

"It shows you not to underestimate her," said Akashi, warning them. They gulped and mentally agreed that they shouldn't trouble her or even doubt her.

"Can all of you take your shirts off?" she suddenly asked.

"WHAT!" they all shouted, including Akashi.

"I'm not a perv! You do know that I was once a guy, right? I am just seeing your stats and I can't see it with your shirts on," she replied, feeling insulted.

They complied and took off their shirts and then lined up in a single line, facing her. She got a clipboard filled with papers clipped on. Then she wrote Kise's name first at the top.

She looked at his torso, arms and legs.

Hmm, not bad, she thought.

"Kise-kun, from what Sei told me, and from what I've seen when I was playing you, you have been pushing your body to the limit, and that is bad. I'll make a training regimen for you, which will not strain you, no matter how difficult it is supposed to imitate a person's play," she said to him and then told him to put his shirt back on before moving on to Midorima. She flipped a page and wrote Midorima's name on top.

She looked his torso, arms and legs, and nodded, satisfied, and asked him. "Do you want me to teach you how to shoot in full court?"

"Yes, I would like you to teach me. Will it be hard Hime?" he asked.

"Oh no, it will be easy for you, since you can shoot in the centre line. Midorima-kun, even if you can shoot, one hundred percent every time, it will be meaningless if someone stole the ball before you could shoot. I can see the muscles in your hands are not developed yet so I'll help you with that." she smiled at him.

"Thank you very much Hime," he told her with a smile and proceeded to put his shirt back on her instruction.

She then went and flipped another page for Murasakibara. When she looked at his torso, arms and legs, and wrote down the results, she proceeded to tell him. "You are tall Murasakibara-kun, and you can use it to your advantage. Sei told me you specialize in defense and when I played you, you were tad a bit slow. I will train you to be faster and help you specialize in offense as well. I will be making your food-don't worry I'll make it sweet for you- will that be all right?" she asked him.

"Of course Hime-chin, you make the best food ever," cheered Murasakibara, while the others agreed that her food was delicious. She smiled at him and thanked him for complimenting her and told him to put back his shirt on.

Next is Aomine. When she looked at him, she couldn't help but blush.

'Oh god, he is built…ahem…..naughty thought, go away now!' She shook her head to clear her mind and looked at the others. She saw that they were talking to each other and that meant for her that they hadn't seen.

'Thank god,' she thought, but when she looked at her cousin, he was raising his brow at her. She blushed again and focused on her task.

"You all right?" asked Aomine.

"Ah…I'm fine," she smiled at him and looked at his torso, arms and legs, and wrote down his results.

"Well, I can see that you're right-handed, Aomine-kun. But you are unbalancing your body because of that. I'll help you balance your body. You might trip if you ignore your left side or worse, someone might know about this, and attack on your left side." She chided and he grinned sheepishly.

"Ah, thank you for your help then," he said, still grinning, and she smiled back and told him to put his shirt back on. He left and talked with the others, leading her and her cousin a good distance out from hearing range.

When she flipped the page and wrote her cousin's name, she proceeded to examine him. Before she could say anything, he cut her off.

"Tetsu, what was that about with Daiki?" he asked and she blushed.

"It's nothing," she mumbled, letting her face hide behind the clipboard.

"Hmm, from what I saw, it didn't look like nothing. When you looked at the other guys, you didn't blush at all, and when you did it was with Daiki. You like him don't you?" Akashi accused.

"…I…" she began.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N**

**I'll stop here.**

**Oh I wonder what she will say….**

**Pls review…**


	8. Chapter 7

**Thanks to Raina1 for editing this  
**

**I don't own Kuroko no Basuke**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 7**

* * *

**~Tetsumi's Pov~**

* * *

Oh my god he found out! I thought. Well, he was always observant, and I made a mistake at blushing in front of Aomine-kun. Well, I better give up. He won't let me go until I spill.

"All right fine, I may have a crush on Aomine-kun. I was a boy before he will be disgusted with me," I told him sadly.

"I talked with the guys they are not disgusted by you. So it should be fine. But why Daiki though?" he asked me.

"Well, remember when I told you that I was in third –string before? Well, you see, how should I say it… he intrigued me when I learnt his passion of basketball. I admired him and later that admiration turned to attraction and since I was a boy back then, I kept it a secret, not wanting him to know, 'cause it might repulse him. Sei-chan, please, don't tell him!" I begged.

He sighed. "Well, if I let anyone date you, it will have to be someone I know and when I looked at Daiki and you together, it looks like that both of you were made for each other. Before he told us one time that he has fun playing with you because of your passion and didn't mind your lack of talent then." He told her.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes, but are you gonna tell him anytime soon?" he asked.

"Ah no, I don't think I will," I mumbled while blushing.

"Well, I can't force him, 'cause that will make you hate me," he paused seeing her glare at him for _even_ thinking of forcing her Aomine-kun.

"Okay, okay I won't force him, geez! I'll leave it to you then," he continued.

"Thanks Sei-chan," I leaned over him to give him a kiss on a cheek.

"Now, about your training, well from the stats I saw, you're neglecting your right hand. Really, even if isn't your dominant hand, you should always balance your body properly. Oh, Sei-chan, you boys are always neglecting things! Really now!" I told him amusedly.

He laughed.

"Well, you're here to help me, right?"

"Yes, now put back your shirt on," I told him.

"All right, Kise-kun, Murasakibara-kun, Midorima-kun, Aomine-kun and Sei-kun! The five of you will be divided in to teams of two. You are going to play against each other. The teams will be: Sei, with Aomine-kun and Midorima-kun. Muraskibara-kun, you will team up with Kise-kun and me. The first team who gets thirty points wins." I told them and giving my clipboard to the coach for revising the training regimen I would be giving them.

**~After the game~**

Well, we won and it looked like Aomine-kun was pissed at Kise-Kun for copying him. I gave them a break and went to the coach.

"This is amazing, Kuroko-chan. I'm glad for agreeing to Akashi-kun's request," he told me and I smiled at him but I felt a pain in my chest. I sucked in a breath and tried to relax amidst the pain, trying to mask my pain. It wouldn't be good letting the others know of my condition. Luckily my cell phone rang, letting me know someone was calling. I looked at it and it was my cousin Ich-chan from my mother's side.

I apologized and answered it.

"Yes hello, Ich-chan, what is it?" I asked.

'_Ah, well, my dear baby cousin! We will be visiting you first thing in the morning. I just wanted you to know before we suddenly popped-up tomorrow,'_ he told me over the phone.

"Ah, I'm sorry, Ich-chan, but I am helping Sei-chan's team train. I am at school now, so I won't be home until tomorrow afternoon," I told him and I saw from the corner of my eyes, that Sei was coming.

'_Train? Training in what sport?' _he asked.

"In basketball."

'_Cool, we can help, let us help!'_

"How many of you are coming?" I asked.

'_All of us, we don't have anything to do anyway, let me speak to Sei, I'll convince him!'_

"All right, I'll pass it to him," I looked at Sei.

"Sei-chan, Ich-chan wants to help you train, he said. The others are coming as well. Oh, and he wants to talk to you, while I ask coach if it is all right," I told him while handing my phone to him and went off to see the coach.

"Rei-sensei, is it alright if five of my cousins come visit tomorrow morning? They will help train Sei and the others," I told him.

"Are they good?" he asked.

"Yes, I was the one who trained them as well. They already completed my training and sometimes ask me to help them improve something else." I told him and the others heard it as well, eagerly wanting to have a match with them in seeing my 'masterpiece.' Oh, the irony.

"Sure, I'll allow it." I smiled and went back to Sei.

I saw him sigh and ended the call, telling me that they will be coming at eight am tomorrow. I nodded and said that I had to call Daddy, that I hadn't informed him yet. He left me alone, sensing my wanting to be alone to talk to my father.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N:**

**Here is the next chapter...**

**Hope you like it**

**Pls. review**


	9. Chapter 8

**thanks to Raina1 for editing this...**

**I don't own Kuroko no Basuke**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 8**

* * *

**Tetsumi's PoV**

* * *

I dialed Daddy's number. He picked up in the first ring. He must have been taking a break.

'_Hello, Tetsu-chan, is something wrong?' _he asked worriedly.

I really hated them worrying about this. But I guessed I had no choice. "Daddy, you told me that when I have an attack, I should call you," I said to him while looking at my watch.

'_When?' _he asked panicked.

"Daddy, relax, I am fine. I got it under control before it got any worse. It was about ten minutes ago," I told him.

'_Are you sure you're all right right, honey?'_

"Yes, Daddy, I'm fine. Ah, before I forget to tell you, I am helping Sei-chan train his team, we are at school right now. Ich-chan and the others are coming tomorrow to help me train them as well," I informed him.

'_I see, as long as Sei is there, then I'm relieved, you should tell him about your condition, or I will tell him myself.' _He warned me.I guess I should tell him then, he has the right to know after all.

"No, I'll tell him after this call."

'_Good, I love you and stay safe honey. I gotta go. Oh, did you bring your medicine with you?' _he asked.

"I love you too, Daddy, yes, I brought them. Bye, stay safe as well," I told him and ended the call.

Ah, I better tell Sei now, I thought.

"Sei-chan!" I called to him. He heard and went over to me. The others looked at us, wondering what we were talking about. But we ignored them.

"What is it, did Uncle say something?" he asked.

"Yes, and he told me that it is best if I should tell you. Now before I tell you, don't get angry. I only didn't tell you because I didn't want to burden you with this," I said to him.

"You are not a burden to me, Tetsumi. Now tell me," he replied sternly.

I sighed and got ready for an outburst of any kind. "I sometimes get mild chest pains; also sometimes it's so painful that I faint."

"WHAT?!" he yelled, alerting the others. I looked worried, because they were coming here and luckily Sei told them to not come.

"Stay away, this concerns family matters!" he told them. They reluctantly went back, still eyeing the both of us with uncertainty.

"Why?" he asked me.

I looked at him, confused.

"Why, why are you having these chest pains? I thought when you became a girl, you became perfectly healthy," he continued.

"We thought so too, but a month after I turned into a girl, when I was finishing Ich-chan's and the others training, I suddenly got this pain in my chest that was so painful that I fainted. The others panicked. Luckily Mom and Dad were there. Daddy checked me into the hospital. He and a friend of his checked me and finally concluded that it was a side effect, 'cause I should have been transitioned into a girl long ago and not last year." I told him almost about to cry.

He sighed. "Who else? Who else besides me you haven't told yet?"

"Well, you and your parents. But I think Daddy will be telling Uncle soon. Then Uncle will tell Auntie."

"Why now?" he asked again.

"Besides Daddy telling me to, I had it fifteen minutes ago."

"So that was why you looked pained a while ago."

I looked at him. I thought I perfectly masked it, but he saw. That was Sei-kun for you.

"Yes, Daddy told me to call him every time I had an attack," I told him meekly.

"I understand, but in return, for not telling me until now, you have to inform me as well, whenever you have your chest pains. Did Uncle give you any medicine?"

"Yes, he gave me pain killers."

I smiled at him.

He sighed and smiled

"Why can I never stay mad at you for too long?" he said while hugging me.

"Because you love me," I said to him hugging him back and we broke the hug. He smiled and went back to the others.

They were asking if I was all right and if everything was resolved. I told them yes and apologized for worrying them.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N:**

**Next up the mysterious cousin are coming…**

**Oh, it looks like I can't stop….**

**Ahahahah**

**Pls review….**


	10. Chapter 9

**thanks to Raina1 for editing this...**

**I don't own Kuroko no Basuke**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 9**

* * *

**Aomine's PoV**

* * *

Ever since last night, Tetsu had been helping us train. We've already had our breakfast and we were waiting for Tetsu's other cousin to appear. It was almost 8am. Just five minutes to go. We were resting now to prepare for the practice match.

"Tetsu, can you tell us about them?" I asked him.

"Well, all of them were in different sports before I introduced to them basketball," she replied.

"Like?" Midorima asked.

"Well, Ich-chan is the oldest, he is a soccer player, and he also represents Japan and always won. Next is Hide-chan. He is an Olympic swimmer representing Japan. Next is Shin-chan, he plays baseball, representing Japan. Lastly the twins, they play lawn tennis, and they too are representing Japan in doubles and single games," she explained.

Well damn, all of them were Japan's representatives!

"Well, damn! A soccer player, a swimmer, a baseball player and a tennis player!" said Kise.

"I agree, but when did they ask you to train them?" asked Midorima.

"Ah, two years ago. They completed their training just recently," she replied.

Well, I didn't doubt her abilities. I had to say, I was proud of her. I couldn't help but grin. She saw me grinning and blushed a lovely shade of red. I would have to ask the Captain's permission before I could ask her out. I just hope he said yes!

"Tet-chan, we are here!" someone shouted. We looked at the door and saw five guys come our way.

One looked to be the same height as Murasakibara. The twins looked like the same height as me. There was also someone who looked to be the same height as our captain. The last one was the same height as Midorima. Tetsu was going over to greet them, along with Akashi.

When Tetsu came near them, she was bombarded with hugs from them. We heard them say how 'they missed their baby cousin' and that 'she still looks cute as ever!'

They saw the captain and patted his shoulder. Saying that it has been a while and then when their greetings were over, they came toward us, and Tetsu introduced each one of us.

"Well, guys I'd like to introduce to you my cousins from my mother's side," Tetsu said.

The first one she introduced had black hair and blue eyes, and was the same height as our captain. "This is Ich-chan. His real name is Saiga Ichirou, and he is twenty-six years old."

Next was the guy who had the same height as Midorima, and he had brown hair and brown eyes.

"This is Hide-chan. His real name is Sanada Hidehito, and he's twenty-five years old."

Next she introduced a guy that has the same height as Murasakibara; he had black hair and black eyes.

"This is Shin-chan. His real name Yukimura Shinichi, age twenty-four years old."

Lastly she introduced the twins who were the same height as me. Luckily we could tell them apart by the shirts they were wearing. They had dark brown hair and midnight blue eyes.

"Lastly the twins, Ryuu-chan and Ei-chan. Their real names are Yamamoto Ryuuji, who is wearing a black shirt, he is the older twin. The younger twin is wearing a white shirt, and his real name Yamamoto Eiji, and his age is twenty-three years old," she introduced.

We greeted each other. They seemed to be like nice guys.

But we learned about when Kise tried to hug Tetsu, which by the way got me really annoyed. How dare he hug my Tetsu! I thought. They were overly protective to her, like the captain.

"Anyway, shall we start the match? I will be playing with Ich-chan and the others," she informed us.

Damn, I was getting excited..! I wondered how well we would do with Tetsu's training last night. We know that she hadn't completed our training yet. But if they completed theirs, we wanted to see how good they really were.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.A/N: **

**I'll stop here...**

**Gotta sleep...**

**Pls review**


	11. Chapter 10

**thanks to Raina1 for editing this...**

**I don't own Kuroko no Basuke**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 10**

* * *

**~Normal PoV~**

* * *

"Well, I'll sit out on this one if you don't mind. Just for the first quarter. Then on the third quarter Ichirou, you sit out," said Shinichi

"That is fine with me. I get to play with Tet-chan anyway," her cousin replied.

"Well shall we start? I will be the referee for this game," said Rei-sensei.

They all nodded. Then they heard the whistle, signaling the start of the game. The regulars went against them one on one.

Aomine was guarding Tetsumi, Akashi was guarding Ichirou, Murasakibara was guarding Eiji, Kise was guarding Ryuuji, and lastly Midorima guarded Hidehito.

But when Aomine got distracted a little, Tetsumi put a distance between them and used her misdirection to pass the ball to Hidehito who was near the net and made a point.

"What the…?" said Aomine.

"What happened?" asked Akashi, not having seen this ability yet.

"Ah, that was a specialty of our Tet-chan: misdirection!" said Eiji.

The regulars all looked at Tetsumi and she just shrugged it off and continued with the game.

Ten minutes into the game, they tried to counter the ball, but each time they found out the first one was heavy, which Kise dropped. The second one was a light pass, which made Aomine slip, not expecting it to be light. When they look toward Tetsumi, she just smiled and continued with the game.

With a whistle, the first quarter is over, giving them a five minute break. The score was 30-39 in favour with Tetsu's team.

At the second quarter. Eiji and Shinichi changed the players they were guarding. When they saw how Shinichi played, they were baffled he could play offense and defense equally as well as he was fast. They all thought it was because of Tetsu's training. When Murasakibara saw this he was determined to finish his Hime-chin's training. With that, the second quarter ended.

The score was 60-68, letting Tetsu's team in the lead again.

The third quarter started and Tetsumi went in.

Five minutes in the game, they never left their eyes on Tetsumi, not letting her use her misdirection. She just smiled at Sei and got distracted when they heard Kise shout that Ryuuji disappeared. The same thing happened with Hidehito whom Midorima was guarding.

"What was that, do they know misdirection as well?" shouted Aomine.

"Ah, we don't know it. It is just one of Tet-chan's abilities," said Hidehito.

"We call it!" the twins said.

"Misdirection Overflow!" continued Ichirou.

'Misdirection Overflow?!' they thought.

They shook their head and continued to play.

The score is 121-130. The leading team was Testumi's team.

The regulars thought that this is the abilities of the first ones that completed Tetsumi's training.

"Well, that was a good game. They will also be helping me train you guys.

The funny thing is they are you counterpart in basketball Ich-chan with Sei, Murasakibara-kun with Shin-chan, Aomine-kun with Ryuu-chan, Kise-Kun with Ei-chan, and lastly Midorima-kun with Hidehito.

Starting this morning until the end of this training camp all of you will be partnered up with my older cousins and they are going to train you. I will help with you from time to time.

I will be helping Sei-chan first, then Murasakibara-kun, Midorima-kun, Aomine-kun, and lastly Kise-kun," she informed and they all nodded in response.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N:**

**I'll stop here…**

**Enjoy**

**Please Review…..**


	12. Chapter 11

******thanks to Raina1 for editing this...**

**I don't own Kuroko no Basuke**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 11**

* * *

**~Normal PoV~**

* * *

With the training camp ending, they all went home.

While Akashi accompanied his cousin to her home with her cousins, when they arrived, both Tetsu's parents were home.

When they saw her, they asked her if she had injury or not. Satisfied that their precious daughter was all right, they next greeted Akashi and the others.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**~Aomine~**

* * *

When I arrived home, I couldn't stop thinking about Tetsu.

Even though she'd changed, I couldn't help that I got the feeling that I had to protect her in any way that I could, because not doing so would only hurt me greatly. I guess I have to have the captain's permission before anything else happened. I hoped he agreed.

But I couldn't help thinking that she may reject me, thinking that she was once a boy, that her being a girl now, is me practically saying that I like her as either a boy or girl.

But only for her; I would do anything for her.

On plus side, she loved basketball as much as I did. I just hoped that everything will turn out right.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**~Tetsumi~**

* * *

Ever since I came home, my mother had made a feast; Auntie and Uncle were here as well. I thought Dad was planning to tell them now. I couldn't help it then.

"I have something I should tell you," said Dad, getting attention of my Aunt and Uncle. My cousins and Mom quieted down, knowing what he was about to tell them.

"What is it?" asked Uncle.

"Well, as you know Tetsu turned into a cute girl," said Mom.

"Yes, very cute indeed!" agreed Auntie. I blushed at the compliment.

"Well, we didn't tell you something happened to her. I think Sei was told yesterday evening." Dad looked at me for confirmation, I nodded back at him.

"What?" asked both my Aunt and Uncle.

"Tetsu has been having side effects for turning into a girl in her teens. She should have been turned into a girl when she was just a child. We didn't know about it until last year," finished Dad.

My Uncle and Aunt looked shocked for a moment. When they calmly asked my parents every detail and after they finished, they turned to me. I couldn't look them in the eye.

"Tetsu, we are not angry at you. We've known since you were a child that you have been doing things on your own and not letting anyone worry for you. But you must trust us with your life. We don't want to lose you."

I cried and cried apologizing, saying that I didn't want to worry anyone, that I was a big girl; I could do it on my own.

"I think it is our fault that she is like this," said Mom while Auntie comforted me.

"Yes, because of our divorce. We pushed Tetsu into maturity without knowing it. We are sorry honey," added Dad.

"It is all right, Mommy, Daddy," I hiccupped.

"Well, I am glad that Sei will be there for her, when she gets another attack," said Ich-chan, while the others agreed.

"What is the interval of your attacks Tetsu?" asked Sei.

"We don't know, we tried monitoring it, but it is just unpredictable," I replied.

The day ended when dad gave a couple of medicines to Sei, saying that he should keep it close to him, in case I forgot it or ran out of it.

* * *

.

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N:**

**I'll stop here…..**

**Ah, I have been itching to update again…**

**I only have about a week till my classes starts….**

**Please review…..**


	13. Chapter 12

**********thanks to Raina1 for editing this...**

**I don't own Kuroko no Basuke**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 12**

* * *

**~Normal PoV~**

* * *

We couldn't find our resident princess walking to school with her cousin. But on the way, they met Aomine who lived a couple of blocks away from them. When Aomine and Tetsu met, you could say they weren't expecting it, and blushed, while Akashi looked on with amusement.

When they arrived, they separated to go into their classrooms. They promised to meet each other at lunch time.

.

.

* * *

**~Aomine~**

* * *

I went to Tetsu's classroom and helped her bring our lunches to the rooftop. She promised that she would be making our lunches, starting today. How could we possibly refuse? Her food was so god damn delicious! Since Captain already went ahead, it was just us going up the stairs.

"Ne, Aomine-kun?" she started.

"Yes?" I answered.

"Is it all right if I asked you a personal question?" she asked hesitantly.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Well…are you disgusted or anything that I'm a girl now?"

Ah, so that is what she has been worrying about! I thought. "No, I am not; I am not someone to judge someone based on their appearance. Besides you were pretty feminine the first time we met. You remember that I mistook you for a girl before, right?"

"Yes, you even said 'what is a girl like you doing here practicing at night? It is dangerous you know' you told me," she mumbled.

"I already apologized."

I grinned at her and she smiled at me.

We arrived at the roof top and handed the lunches to the others.

"Ne, Tetsu-chan, can you play other sports?" Momoi asked.

"Ah. Yes, I do," she replied.

"What kind?" asked Midorima.

"Well, archery, lawn tennis, figure skating, dance, and swimming," she replied.

Whoa, she can do all that?! Nice!

"Oh my god, that is amazing! When did you start?" asked Momoi.

"Well, I played tennis since I was a child. For some reason that is the only sports that I was good at. The others are just last year," she replied.

"Tennis, hmm, I remember your twin cousins played that, right?" asked Kise.

"Yeah, they were the ones who helped me as well. I played with them together representing Japan," she replied casually.

"WHAT!" we all yelled.

"Why are you yelling?" she asked.

"I didn't know about this, Tetsu," said Akashi.

"Well, you didn't ask," she pointed out.

We were snapped out of our conversation because of the bell. We packed the lunches and returned to our classes, not before Captain instructed us that we shouldn't be late for training.

We nodded and left.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N:**

**I'll stop here…**

**Pls review and tell me want do you want next to happen.?**

**Do you want Aomine to accidentally find out about her condition or for the whole team?.**


	14. Chapter 13

**thanks to Raina1 for editing this...  
**

**I don't own Kuroko no Basuke**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 13**

* * *

**~Normal POV~**

* * *

The second period for Tetsumi's afternoon class was a joint Physical Education for Class A and Class B. The boys from Class B would be having a soccer match against Class A. Tetsumi was surprised that her cousin could play soccer as well, leading the boys from Class A to win against Class B.

The girls were playing soccer as well; Tetsumi was helping Class B to win when half way to the game, she had an attack.

.

.

* * *

**~Tetsumi~**

* * *

I was having fun playing with my friends. I saw from the corner of my eyes that Sei was surprised. I couldn't help laughing with the other girls. We were playing for pure fun. This was the only thing I wanted to do: play sports for fun. We were halfway to the game and we tied with Class A.

I felt an incredible pain in my chest that made me stop. The ball that I was about to pass was taken from me. But I wasn't aware of it, I was only aware of the immense pain in my chest. I couldn't stop this. I didn't notice that I was being surrounded.

I heard a distant voice calling my name. It seemed that I knew that person. But who was it?

.

.

* * *

**~Akashi~**

* * *

I watched my cousin play; it seemed that she was having fun with the others. The score was tied between my class and hers. They were halfway in the game and the guys were cheering loudly for their class.

But then I saw Tetsu stop. Weird, why was she stopping? The ball was taken from her by a girl from my class. I saw her grab her shirt just above her heart. Oh no, I better warn Sensei!

"SENSEI, stop the game, Tetsumi is having an attack!" I shouted.

The girls were screaming. Class B were shouting for Tetsu. They crowded her, but Sensei and I pushed them away to get to her. When I finally was in front of Tetsu, Sensei called for an ambulance.

"Sensei, how long will they get here?" I asked.

"In about two minutes," he replied.

I looked at Tetsu. I felt helpless. I was supposed to help her. I called Uncle to notify him that Tetsu had collapsed and was still in pain.

"Uncle, Tetsu collapsed!"

'_What?! Did you call an ambulance?'_

"Yes, I can hear them now. Uncle, you are the closest hospital here, so we will meet you at the entrance."

'_All right, is there anything else besides the chest pains?'_

I looked at her and saw her coughing up blood.

"Uncle, _she's_ coughing blood," I panicked.

'_Are the medics there?' _he asked, panicked_._

"Yes, we are loading in the ambulance now, we will meet you there!" I told him and hung up.

"Akashi-kun, I'll inform the principal and the other teachers about what happened. Take care of your cousin for us," said Sensei. I nodded and the ambulance left with me.

"How is she doing?" I asked the paramedics, worried.

"It seems that she have to go to surgery. Something is clotting her lung," informed the medic.

We finally arrived at the hospital. I saw Uncle and Tetsu immediately sent to surgery.

I was pacing outside the waiting room. Tetsu, please be all right!

.

.

While Tetsumi was sent to the Hospital, the school was in an uproar over the commotion on the field. They all looked towards the field and saw a light blue haired girl being taken away by the ambulance, accompanied by a redhead.

When the members of the Generation of Miracles saw this, they panicked, since the only people that had red hair and light blue hair was their captain and Tetsu. The teachers were informed of this quickly and tried to calm their students down.

The four members of the Generation of Miracles were given a message by their captain. Each of them said the same thing.

The message was:

'_Daiki, Shintaro, Atsushi, Ryouta collect mine and Tetsu's bags from our classrooms. I already informed Rei-sensei. You all can skip practice today. We are at the Kuroko General Hospital.'_

They would have to wait for an hour for school to finish.

The four of them and Momoi were tagging along, splitting up to get the belongings of Tetsumi and Akashi.

.

.

* * *

**~Aomine~**

* * *

Oh god, I hope Tetsu was all right! Midorima and I went to get Tetsu's bag while Kise and the others got Captain's.

"Excuse me, can you show me were Tetsumi's things are?" Midorima asked the nearest person.

"It's over there, second to the last column by the window," he replied.

I went and packed it. We were about to leave but then we were asked about how Tetsu was doing. We replied that we didn't know. They grew worried about her. We reassured them that Tetsu was strong and left to meet with the others to go to the hospital.

We all hoped that Tetsumi was going to be all right.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N:**

**I'll stop here….**

**Please review…..**


	15. Chapter 14

******thanks to Raina1 for editing this...**

**I don't own Kuroko no Basuke**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 14**

* * *

**~Normal POV~**

* * *

They arrived at the hospital and went to the reception centre.

"Excuse me, can we ask what is Kuroko Tetsumi's room number? We are her friends," said Midorima.

"Ah! Akashi-sama informed me that you would be coming. I'm sorry to say that Kuroko-sama is still in surgery. You go straight and make a left turn. Akashi-sama is in the waiting room," informed the nurse.

They went toward the waiting area and there they saw their captain sitting with his hands clasped. He saw us and we went over to him.

"How long has been Hime-chi been in the surgery?" asked Kise worriedly.

"It's been two and a half hours. My parents and Tetsu's mother will be coming along later on," Akashi informed them.

"Captain, is she ill?" asked Midorima.

"You can say that, but the chest pains are supposed to be the only side effect for her, but she was coughing up blood."

"Blood!" exclaimed Aomine.

"Will she be alright?" asked Murasakibara.

"Yes. Uncle is doing his all to save his daughter," replied Akashi.

"Sei!" they heard someone shout. They all looked and saw a red haired man accompanied by a black haired and brown haired woman.

"Mom, Dad, Auntie," said Akashi.

"How long has she been in surgery, Sei?" said Kuroko Megumi, the black haired woman.

"It has been two hours and forty-five minutes," he replied.

"What happened, son?" asked Akashi Kazuhito, the red haired man.

"It was our physical ed class. My class and Tetsu's were joined. We were playing soccer. She suddenly stopped moving and clutched her shirt above her heart. I ran towards her and the other students panicked. Sensei called the ambulance. Before the ambulance arrived, I was talking to Uncle to inform him, and then I saw that Tetsu was coughing up blood. Why is she coughing up blood? I was told that she would only have chest pains," said Sei worriedly.

"We don't know," said Akashi Hikari, the brown haired woman.

"She was coughing up blood!" said Megumi in panic.

Hikari comforted her elder sister Megumi. "My baby, not my baby, why is she always suffering?!" cried Megumi.

The men all stayed silent. The only thing breaking it were the two women crying.

Suddenly the light for the surgery turned off and the door opened. The one who came out first was none other than Kuroko Kazuya.

"Honey, how is she?" asked a frantic Megumi.

"She is safe, she's going to wake up tomorrow," informed Kazuya and comforted his wife.

They saw that Tetsumi was being rolled into a private room. When the bed passed them, they saw how pale and fragile she was.

Momoi was crying. Sei and the others were clenching their fists. Hikari and Megumi were hugging each other. Kazuhito patted Kazuya's back. Kazuya smiled a little and left to change. The Generation of Miracles and Momoi cringed when they saw the blood on the scrub suit of Tetsumi's father, because they knew that it was Tetsumi's blood.

_~Tetsumi's Hospital Room~_

It was getting dark. The boys and girl that they should go home and come back tomorrow since they had school, although hesitant, they agreed and promised to buy get well presents before they left.

The Akashi family decided that they should leave the Kuroko Family alone. Megumi went home with them to get a change clothes for her, their daughter, and her husband.

The Kuroko patriarch wanted to be alone with his daughter. Since he owned this Hospital, he informed that staff about his situation. They understood and left him alone with his daughter.

"Honey, can you hear me? It is Daddy; I will everything in my power to heal you. You are not alone, you are never alone. Mommy and Daddy are here for you. Your Aunt and Uncle as well, Seijuro, and your friends too. Someday, you will find the one for you and share everything with him. It was our fault that you decided to keep everything in your small body. We should have never worried you and put responsibilities that you weren't ready for yet," cried Kazuya. He saw tears in his baby's eyes as well but she didn't wake up so he held the hand where there wasn't an I.V. attached.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

**A/N:**

**I'll stop here….**

**Need to sleep….**

**Pls review…..**


	16. Chapter 15

**Thanks to Raina1 for editing this.  
**

**I don't own Kuroko no Basuke**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 15**

* * *

**~Tetsumi's POV~**

* * *

When I woke up, I first saw a white ceiling; I couldn't help think that I was in the hospital again. When I looked at my surroundings, I saw my parents sleeping together on one of the couches. I looked at the clock and saw that it was ten in the morning. I saw that my cell phone was put on one of the side tables on my left side. I saw get well presents from Ich-chan and the others.

Why, why am I like this? I never wanted to worry my parents. I never wanted this kind of body. I wanted a healthy one. I felt my eyes sting. But a tear fell, that was all, I refused to cry when my parents were in front of me.

I thought my parents sensed my discomfort and woke up.

"Honey, you're awake!" my mom said, relieved.

"We're glad, we were worried," added Dad.

"I'm sorry, I am always causing the both of you trouble," I said to them sadly.

"Oh honey, don't be! It is a parent's job to worry about their offspring," comforted Mom.

"You aren't trouble, sweetheart. If you were to leave us alone in this world, we wouldn't know what to do," said my dad.

I smiled and thanked them.

"Your aunt and uncle will be arriving this afternoon. Sei and the others will be coming after school since they don't have practice," informed my mom.

"Ichirou and the otherd can't come because they are having important games in other countries. If you knew that they ditched them to come here, you wouldn't talk to them, so instead they sent you get well presents," added Dad.

"I see, you're right, I wouldn't talk to them if they ditched their games. I'll message them to thank them for the presents," I said and took my phone with my right hand since my left was attached to an IV. Hmm, I better message Sei and the others. Ah, I don't have their numbers yet. I'll just tell Sei, he'll inform them.

.

.

* * *

**~Akashi~**

* * *

Damn it, I couldn't concentrate. I hoped Tetsu was all right. It was our lunch time and as always we were hanging out on the roof top.

I stopped my musings when I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket.

It was a message from Tetsu. Thank god she was awake!

'_Hey Sei, sorry for worrying you and the others, I woke up a while ago. I have a favor for you and the others. Don't let them, and especially you, get distracted because of me being in the hospital. Promise me Sei, I'll be fine, you can see for yourself later on when you guys visit. So bye for now, I'll see you later.'_

She knew me too well.

So I turned toward them and informed them that Tetsu was awake and that she'll see us later, and also for them to not get distracted in our studies.

They all looked relieved, but more so for Daiki. Hmm, I see, so he liked her, huh? Well, I won't get in the way. I'll only hurt him if he hurts her.

We arrived at my uncle's hospital and went directly to Tetsu's room. When I opened the door we saw that she was reading a book, while Auntie was peeling apples. I saw Uncle reading the newspaper on one of the couches near the door.

"Ah, you're here, come in, come in!" said Uncle.

"Sorry for the intrusion," said the others. My uncle just smiled and went back to reading while we approached Tetsu's bed.

When she saw us, she put her book down and greeted us.

"Hey guys, thanks for coming," she said.

"It's fine, how are you feeling?" I asked.

"Just fine," she replied.

"This is for you, Hime-chan" said Atsushi giving Tetsu a purple teddy that was bigger than a pillow.

On the way to the hospital we bought her get well presents. We all bought her the same teddy bears but with different colors, since I remembered from our dinner last week that she was collecting stuff animals.

"Here is mine," I told her giving her a red teddy bear.

"Hime-chan, this is from me," said Ryouta, giving a yellow teddy bear.

"This is from me Tetsu-chan," said Momoi, giving a pink teddy bear.

"This is from me, get well soon Tetsu," said Daiki, giving a dark blue teddy bear.

"This is for you, hime," said Shintaro, giving a green teddy bear.

"Oh, thank you guys, it seems Sei told you of my love for stuff animals."

I nodded and looked at the other presents in the corner.

"Have Ichirou and the others been here?" I asked.

"Ah, no, they have competitions outside of the country. They already learned the hard way when they ditched a competition to visit me in the hospital," she replied.

"And what did you do?" I asked looking that she put the other stuff bears in the corner along with the others except for Daiki's. I smirked at that.

"I ignored them for three weeks." She smiled innocently.

We sweat dropped. Knowing the five of them, they were probably crying because she ignored them.

"So, when will you be released?" asked Daiki smiling when he saw the stuffed bear he bought put beside her.

"Ah, Daddy said that I'll be released on Friday morning. So, I'll return to school on Monday." She replied coughing slightly.

We frowned. Why was she coughing?

"Why are you coughing?" asked Shintaro.

"Oh, don't worry. She has a cold," said Auntie while giving Tetsu some water.

"Why?" asked Ryouta.

"It is normal for those that were recently released from surgery. It is a mild one, so you don't have to worry," informed Uncle.

We nodded.

"We should probably leave. We have early practice tomorrow," said Momoi.

"Ah, yes, we do. We'll visit again," we informed them and left.

"Bye guys, thanks again for the get well presents," she said while hugging Daiki's stuff bear.

.

.

* * *

**~Kazuya~**

* * *

I looked at my daughter and saw her hugging a dark blue stuffed bear. I looked at my wife and saw her smile.

"Hmm, I presume that you like one of those boys?" I asked her.

She blushed and tried to deny it.

"Ah, there is no use denying it, honey, I was like that when your dad gave me presents as well." My wife giggled.

"Okay fine. I like him," she replied while burying her head on the stuff bear.

My wife and I laughed at how our daughter was acting.

"He seems to me a nice young man," I said.

"Yes, what is his name, sweetie?" asked Megumi.

"His name is Aomine Daiki," my daughter mumbled.

"Daiki, hmm," I nodded my head in approval.

It seemed I didn't have to worry after all. She had already met him.

.

.

* * *

**~Tetsumi~**

* * *

"Mommy, Daddy, stop it!" I whined, while blushing. I buried my face to the dark blue stuffed bear. It seemed his scent lingered on the bear. He smelled nice.

I heard my mom giggling and my dad laughing. I pouted.

"Honey, why don't you invite him over for dinner, after you are released?" said Mom.

I blinked and looked at her. I blushed tenfold. "I'll ask him," I mumbled.

My room was filled with laughter after that. I couldn't complain. It seemed my condition was pushed back for a while. I was happy to see them happy.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N:**

**I'll stop here….**

**Pls. review….**


	17. Chapter 16

**Thanks to Raina1 fro editing this...  
**

**I don't own Kuroko no Basuke**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 16**

* * *

**~Normal POV~**

* * *

It was eleven in the morning. We could find one black haired lady talking to the phone. They had just come back from the hospital an hour ago. Tetsumi was released.

"Yes, thank you Sei. We really appreciate it. Don't forget okay? Okay, bye dear," said Megumi while putting the phone down.

"Did you already call him?" asked Kazuya.

"Yep, and he agreed. Isn't this exciting honey? He'll tell him that we invited him today!" said Megumi.

Kazuya just smiled back and turned back towards the kitchen door to see their daughter.

"Hey honey, are you all right?" asked Kazuya.

"I'm fine, Daddy, just a little thirsty," Tetsumi replied.

"Here is your water, honey. I have to tell you something", said Megumi while handing her daughter a glass of water.

Their daughter arched a brow, telling them that they should continue.

"Well, there will be a guest today joining us for dinner. Sei can't come since your Aunt and Uncle have an important family meeting," continued Megumi.

"Oh, it's fine then, so who's the guest?" asked Tetsumi.

"You'll find out later on," replied Kazuya while chuckling and Megumi giggling

"Okay, should I be wary of this guest? Both of you are laughing after all," asked Tetsumi while backing away from her parents.

"Oh don't worry dear! You'll thank us later on!" laughed Megumi.

"Fine, I'll be in my room then," replied Tetsumi.

"Ah, stop right there," said Kazuya.

Tetsumi stopped on her tracks and turned back to face her parents.

"It's lunch time honey, you should eat something," added Megumi.

Tetsumi looked at the clock and her mouth formed an 'o' shape and she decided it really wasn't wise to defy your parents concerning your health.

You could see the Kuroko family lounging in their house. Kazuya was reading a newspaper and Megumi was cleaning the house. Like the Akashi family, no matter how rich they were, they didn't gloat about their wealth at all. Like the Akashi family, their home was like a mini mansion complete with a front yard full of flowers. There entire household was surrounded by trees. Their backyard had a swimming pool, a tennis court, a basketball court, and a training gym.

You could see Tetsumi hugging a dark blue stuffed bear while watching a movie to pass the time.

"Akashi, you sure about this?"

"Yes, I know shut up, we're here. I have to go now. Now before I leave, don't you dare hurt her Daiki. I gave you my permission to date her. But if I heard that you made her cry or hurt her. I will kill you," Akashi threatened while ringing the doorbell and then left.

"_Yes, who might this be?"_ asked a woman's voice in the intercom.

"Ah, it's…" began the guy.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N:**

**I'll stop here….**

**Pls review….**


	18. Chapter 17

**Thanks to Raina1 fro editing this...  
**

**I don't own Kuroko no Basuke**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 17**

* * *

"Akashi, are you sure about this?"

"Yes, I know shut up, we're here. I have to go now. Now before I leave, don't you dare hurt her Daiki. I gave you my permission to date her. But if I heard that you made her cry or hurt her, I will kill you," Akashi threatened while ringing the doorbell and then left.

"_Yes, who might this be?"_ asked a woman's voice over the intercom.

"Ah, it's Aomine Daiki, ma'am, Akashi told me to come here," said Aomine.

"Ah, come in, come in, Daiki-kun!" said Megumi over the intercom and buzzed him in.

Aomine went inside to see a road connected to a mini mansion up ahead. There he saw the double door open and then he saw Tetsumi's mother waving at him.

"Ah, welcome Daiki-kun, come in! Sorry about the short notice, but we wanted to get to know you," said Megumi.

"It's all right, how is Tetsu doing, Kuroko-san?" asked Aomine.

"Oh, she's fine, but please call me Auntie, or even better, call me Mom!" giggled Megumi.

You could see Aomine blushing so hard that it was noticeable on his skin tone.

"Ah, I'll call you Auntie then," replied Aomine meekly.

"Ah, you're no fun! Oh well, it is a matter of time anyway. Come, they are in the living room," replied Megumi, leading Aomine into the living room.

.

.

* * *

**~Tetsumi~**

* * *

"Dear, our guest has arrived!" We heard Mom telling us.

When they arrived, I saw Mom coming in with a guy that I presumed to be our guest. I was still hugging the stuffed bear that Aomine gave me. It gave me a shock when I saw who was standing beside my mother was none other than the man who had given me the stuffed bear I was still hugging.

"Ao…Aomine-kun!" I stuttered.

"Hey, Tetsu!" he greeted back smiling when he saw me hugging the stuff bear he bought. I blushed really hard and heard my parents laughing.

"Hmm, dinner's not ready yet, so why don't the both of you go to Tetsu-chan's room and mingle a bit?" said Mom while Dad nodded his head. I was still in shock and only moved when Mom pushed me over to him, which made me lose my footing waiting for the impact of the hard ground. I closed my eyes. But I felt two strong arms holding me so that I wouldn't fall.

I opened my eyes and saw Aomine-kun blushing like me.

Still my parents were laughing so hard. I couldn't take their laughing anymore and pulled Aomine-kun up to my room.

"Sorry about that," I apologized to Aomine-kun.

"Nah, it's all right," he replied while looking around my room. I told him to sit on one of my couches.

"So, how is your practice coming?" I asked.

"We are already finished with the training regimen you gave us and Captain was really impressed with the results." He smiled at me.

"That's good, I'll have to test you all again to give you another training regimen then," I smiled back.

"Will it be all right? After all you just got out of the hospital," he frowned at me.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine."

"Tetsu, I have a favour to ask," he suddenly said.

"Hmm?"

"Can you call me Daiki? I have been calling you by your given name after all," he mumbled while blushing.

I blushed and mumbled, "If that's what you want ...Daiki."

He smiled and looked at his hands. I saw him sigh and it looked like he is resolved in doing something. I wondered what.

"Tetsu," he looked at me with determination. I blinked and asked him what was wrong.

"Will…will you go out with me? I have been attracted to you ever since we first met last year and I still am. I was so happy when I met you again last week, I missed you. I don't know when my attraction to you became so strong that I became restless. I love you Tetsumi, will you be my girlfriend? Will you be my first love and hopefully my last love as well?" he confidently told me.

I blinked and blushed so hard that I was probably going to faint. I blinked again and felt my eyes sting. A tear slipped and I cried happily.

"Oi, Tetsu, I'm sorry, you can forget about it!" panicked Aomine, no, from now on he's Daiki._ My_ Daiki.

"No, it's just that I am relieved Daiki. I thought that you won't want to be with me because I was once a boy, that you would be disgusted with me." I sniffed and hiccupped while covering my eyes. I felt warm hands cupped my face and remove my hands.

"I am not disgusted with you, Tetsu, I love you no matter what form you are in and don't you forget that. I don't care what others think that you were once a boy. All that matters to me now is that you are here with me." He sighed, relieved.

I smiled at him.

"So, will you?" asked Daiki.

"Yes, I'll be your girlfriend Daiki," I said to him kissing his cheek and hugging him.

"Thank you, Tetsu, you don't know what this means to me," he said burying his face on my neck and kissing my neck. I shivered at that.

.

.

Unbeknownst to them, outside the lover's room, someone was spying on them.

"Oh, that is so sweet, don't you think so honey?" asked Megumi quietly.

"Hmm, don't you think that they remind you about us when we were younger?" replied Kazuya.

"Yes, but Daiki-kun seems to be more romantic than you, dear," giggled Megumi. "He said to our daughter, 'Will you be my first love and hopefully my last love,' oh, he is good," added Megumi while she saw her husband nod.

"Let's go, honey, let's give them privacy," said Kazuya, ushering his wife back downstairs.

They linked their arms and happily thought that their daughter had found her someone.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N:**

**Yes, they are so together now…**

**Wohooo…..**

**Pls review…..**

**Tell me what you want for the new couple to happen…..**

**Ahahahahahaha…**

**This is so exciting…**


	19. Chapter 18

**thanks to Raina1 for editing this...  
**

**I don't own Kuroko no Basuke**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 18**

* * *

**Tetsumi's PoV**

* * *

It was three days since Daiki and I became official. My parents were thrilled. Yesterday, Daiki let me meet his parents. I think they were thrilled to see me as well. His mother couldn't help but want me to hug him all the time. His father was a sports fanatic as well. We got along quite well and I think that Daiki was pleased with me.

Today was the day for me to go back to school. Daiki and Sei walked me there and promised to meet at lunch.

When I opened my door, I was bombarded with confetti's and horns. There put a banner that said 'Welcome Back Hime!' I was bombarded with hugs from my classmates and they even bought me a cake fit for everyone in our class and our homeroom teacher.

"Since we have home room as our first subject, we would like to celebrate it for your return," our adviser informed me.

"Are you all right now?" asked the vice-representative.

"Yes, thank you very much," I said, almost crying. I was really touched. It hadn't been a month that I came and they treated me as one of them. I was really happy I told them while crying openly. We took pictures, and distributed the cakes around. We had fun and cleaned everything before second period started.

"Tetsu!" I heard someone calling me. I looked up and saw Daiki. I waved and he helped me with the lunches that I made for the Kiseki no Sedai and manager.

"Where's Sei ?" I asked while holding his hand.

"He went ahead," he replied and I saw that he was kind of red.

"Daiki, do you have a fever?" I asked frowning.

"What? No!" he replied, startled.

"If you don't have a fever, then you're blushing. Why?" I asked tilting my head to the side. I think his blush got even deeper.

"Ah, well. You see, Akashi told me that he was going ahead to give us time together," he stuttered out.

"Oh, I probably should thank him," I replied while hugging his arm.

When we reached upstairs, I was startled by the confetti going off.

I blinked and saw that they were all grinning and Midorima-kun was holding a cake. Satsu-chan was holding a camera and holding Kise-kuns hand. Murasakibara was the one who popped the confetti. Sei was smiling while crossing his arms.

"This is a welcome back party for you," Daiki whispered in my ear. I shivered.

"Thank you very much guys," I told them while bowing.

We talked and we ate. I was sitting beside Daiki on my left with Sei on my right. They knew that Daiki and I were dating and supported it.

"So, what happened when you came in your classroom?" asked Sei.

"Yeah, we heard party poppers going off," added Daiki.

"Oh, my classmates and teacher were throwing me a welcome back party, the whole homeroom," I replied them with a smile.

"Wow, Class B is really amazing," said Kise.

We talked all the way till the bell rang, telling us that lunch was almost over.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I'm sorry if this is short….**

**I am still adapting to my new school….**

**Really tiring…**

**I won't be able to update 3 chapter in the same day all the time….**

**But I'll update very week….**

**See you next chapter…**

**Pls. review….**


	20. Chapter 19

******thanks to Raina1 for editing this...**

**I don't own Kuroko no Basuke**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 19**

* * *

It has been a year since Tetsumi's incident and a year since they had been a couple.

The regulars were found in the gym, waiting for their captain's last speech or order. They would soon be graduating and going to different high schools.

Aomine and the others still loved playing basketball. If they got over handed, Tetsumi would bring them back. They may have had their quarrels, but they were quite close with each other. Through the year with Tetsumi as their trainer, they had grown stronger, even though their opponents were quite scared of them, they still tried their best and they gave it their full power.

"Ah, I'm sorry I'm late," said Akashi.

The others were sitting on the benches. Tetsumi sat with Aomine, holding hands. On another bench Momoi and Kise cuddled. On another, Midorima was reading about today's horoscope in a magazine. Beside him sat Murasakibara, munching on a snack.

"Okay, this will be the last time we will be entering this gym," said Akashi.

"Yep, this will be the last time," piped Tetsumi.

The others nodded.

"So I want to know what the others will be planning. What high school are you going to attend?" he asked.

"Well, Aka-chin, I want to play with everyone," said Murasakibara.

"I agree, it will be bad luck for us to get separated" added Midorima

"I want to play basketball with you guys again, together. I don't want to get separated," said Kise while Momoi nodded.

"I don't want to get separated from Tetsu and you guys either," added Aomine and Tetsumi agreed with him.

"Well, it seems we all think alike. I don't want that as well. So I asked my mother, the superintendent of Rakuzan high school, if we can enroll there, and she gladly accepted!" Akashi announced happily.

They all shouted their joy, happy that they weren't going to get separated. The bonds that they made could never be broken. They were satisfied with the option given to them and they went out and celebrated at the house of Tetsumi.

Tetsumi and Aomine walked together down the river located near Tetsumi's house.

"Ne, Daiki?" she asked him.

"Hmm?" He stopped and looked down at her.

"I love you so much," she told him with a blush accumulating in her face.

Aomine's eyes softened and he leaned down to kiss her on her lips.

"I love you too, Tetsu. I don't want to get separated from you. I may have lost you two years ago. But you came back to me and I never want to let you go. Remember my confession. I want you to be my first and last love, Tetsu. I promise you that. I won't hurt you. Hurting you hurts me too," he said while caressing her cheeks.

Tetsumi couldn't help but be overwhelmed by his confession and cried.

"What…Tetsu! Why are you crying? I'm sorry!"

"No, you don't have to apologize, Daiki. I am just overwhelmed. I love you and I won't leave you. Forever and always, we will be together. In our next life, we will find each other again and start over again and again. It will be an endless cycle." She whispered and kissed him.

The two lovers were bathed by the moonlight. It was as if that the moon was giving its blessing and promise to watch over them.

_Forever and always_, they couldn't be separated, not anymore…

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**This is the end for the Change for the Better…..**

**They will be all going to Rakuzan High…..**

**The Generation of Miracles cannot be separated….**

**I hope you all like it…..**

**Please review…..**


End file.
